Girl Meets Making Love
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Riley and Auggie both want to learn about making love from their parents. However their parents teach them though experience rather than words. This results in an unforgettable series of moments the Matthews family will never forget.
1. Practice with Mom and Dad

One afternoon Topanga walked in briefly check in on Auggie for a moment in his bedroom; but as soon as she did: Topanga noticed Auggie was sitting on his bed looking sad. Being the caring mother she was, Topanga walked over to Auggie and said, "Hey Auggie. Something wrong?" Auggie sighed and said, "It's Ava. She's been wanting for us to take our relationship to a whole new level, but she got upset with me when I told her I wasn't ready." A curious Topanga then said, "What do you mean by taking your relationship to a whole new level?" Auggie then said, "Like the level where you take your clothes off and getting extremely close to each other." A very surprised looking Topanga then said, "Auggie!? Aren't you like... a little too young for that?" Auggie then said, "Come on mom. Me and Ava already act like we're little adults. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Topanga then sat next to Auggie as she said, "Well, I guess you're right. It's just... wow. You're growing up so quickly. But... why did you tell Ava you weren't ready to get physically intimate?" Auggie then said, "Because... I want to know more about how to do it before we finally take the plunge. But it's not like anyone is gonna teach me all the juicy details." Both Auggie and Topanga sat silent for a moment. Then Topanga broke then silence and said, "How about me? I'll teach you about everything a girl wants from a man in bed." A surprised looking Auggie said, "What? Seriously." Topanga then stood up and took Auggie's hand as she said, "Come on. Lets get started."

Meanwhile Cory was walking through the park when he saw Riley sitting at a park bench by herself. Cory walked over to Riley and sat down in front of her as he said, "Hey Riley. You look pretty down. What's wrong?" Riley then said, "Oh, it's Lucas. The other day I was trying to convince him we were ready to take our relationship to the next level but he seemed like he wasn't that interested." A confused looking Cory said, "What do you mean by taking your relationship to the next level?" Riley then said, "I mean like the two of us taking off all our clothes and getting physically close to the other in bed." A very surprised looking Cory said, "What!? Aren't you two a little young for that?" Riley then said, "Come on. We're teenagers already. I'm surprised no one saw this coming." Cory then said, "I guess I feel you. So... you think Lucas isn't interested in getting that intimate with you?" Riley then said, "I think he just needs some motivation. Dad, you're a fully grown guy. What draws men to women that are already interested in them?" In a somewhat sarcastic voice, Cory said, "Well sending nude photos of yourself in the shower sure wouldn't hurt." Then after a moment of thinking Riley said, "Okay. Will you help me do that?" A wide eyed Cory said, "What!?" Riley then said, "Come on. Will you help take photos of me naked so I can use them get Lucas interested in me?"

In Topanga's room, Auggie sat on Topanga's bed as Topanga was behind the closed door of her closet. A confused looking Auggie said, "So why are you changing before we get going with this lesson?" Auggie then heard Topanga say, "Ah but this is part of the lesson. Drawing out and teasing a bit is what makes getting intimate with someone much more fun." Topanga then stepped out of the closet wearing a lacy white bar with matching lacy panties, and tight white gloves and white stockings. Auggie's eyes widened as he stared at Topanga and said, "Whoa. Mom, I don't know why but I'm feeling... sort of... weird and... it's hard to explain." Topanga made a sexy smile as she said, "It's called getting turned on Auggie. It's a good sign. Let me guess. Seeing me with so little on is causing you to really wish you could see me with nothing on." Auggie began to sweat a bit as he nodded. Topanga leaned her body forward a bit as she said, "Good. But you have to do the same by stripping down to nearly nothing as well."

Meanwhile nearby Cory sat nervously on a chair outside of a large bathroom. Then he saw Riley step out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe as she said, "I'm ready. You got the camera ready?" Cory held up a camera as he said, "Yeah." Riley then said, "Okay. Just instruct me on any kinds of poses or actions you wanna take. I want these to look so unbelievably sexy that Auggie will feel he has no choice but to sleep with me." Cory then stepped into the large bathroom with Riley and closed the door behind him. Riley was about to take off the bath robe but then Cory said, "Wait. Lets get some pics of you _in_ the bath robe but then snap you as you take it off." Riley smiled as she posed in her bath robe while Cory began to take pictures of her. Then Riley turned her back to Cory and then she slowly let her bath robe down exposing her shoulders. And then... Riley let her entire bath robe fall to the ground exposing her entire nude backside and buttocks to both Cory and the camera. Cory began to quickly take pics as he quickly took in the sight of his daughter's butt. Her butt cheeks were so smooth and round. They looked like two small amazing pink bubbles squeezed against each other. Cory began to sweat a bit as Riley turned her head a little bit and said, "How do I look so far?" Cory gulped and then said, "Great. Perfect." Then Riley said, "Okay. Any idea of what the next shots should be?" Cory then said, "How cover your nipples and vagina with your hands and arms and then eventually uncover them." Riley smiled as she said, "Great idea." Riley moved her arms into position and then turned around. Her left hand and arm covered her nipples while her right hand stretched over her vagina as if she was grabbing it. Cory quickly took more pictures. Then Riley said, "So... think I should get the shower running before we get the full frontal shots?" Cory nodded and said, "Yeah. Oh yeah." Riley then turned her back to Cory and began to prepare the shower as Cory's face began to get very red.

At the same moment in Topanga's room, Auggie had stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Topanga then got her knees as she said, "Now we're both ready to start revealing ourselves to each other. You ready to see your first naked girl Auggie?" Auggie then said, "Eh, me and Ava have already taken peeks at each other. I'm sure I'm not gonna experience any new feelings from this part of the lesson and..." Suddenly Topanga took off her bra exposing her full and firm breasts to Auggie. A suddenly wide eyed Auggie said, "Whoa! Ava doesn't have those!" Topanga smirked as she said, "Oh, I know. But she'll have them soon enough. Feel free and put your hands on them. It's important to know how to touch a woman." Auggie reached his hands over and had them gently touch Topanga's breasts. Auggie moved his fingers across them and then began to squeeze at them. Topanga giggled and said, "Now my turn. You need to know how to let a girl know what you like. Now lets take off that underwear." Auggie took a deep breath and then pulled down his underwear. Topanga's eyes lit up as she saw Auggie's young penis come into view. Despite being small, Topanga felt drawn to the perfectly straight shape of Auggie's penis, especially with how it looked so smooth and pale. Auggie immediately noticed Topanga was staring at his member and said, "What? What's wrong?" Topanga then said, "Sorry. It's just... when I was young and I always wished I could've seen some of the boys at school naked but I never did. And now... it's like my childhood fantasy has come to life." Then Auggie said, "Well what did you do in those childhood fantasies?" Topanga then said, "What every girl fantasizes about. Feeling a man's warm hard member." Then Topanga moved her body down as she put both of her hands on Auggie's warm penis and began to stroke it as she moved her hands up and down Auggie's hard member. Auggie then began to close his eyes as he said, "Oh my gosh. That feels so good." Topanga then said, "Oh, if you think that feels good, wait till you feel what comes next."

Meanwhile Riley had just stepped into the shower and closed the shower door behind her. Riley then said to Cory, "What kind of shot do you want next?" Cory then said, "How about I stand on the toilet and try to get an ariel view of your body. But you continue to cover your private areas while smiling." Riley then said, "Okay. Sounds good." Cory then stood on the toilet and looked down at Riley in the shower. Her hands still covered her nipples and vagina as she looked up and smiled. Cory took several photos of her as he took notice of how the water began to run down Riley's body. Her skin was now becoming more smoother and glistened in the light of the bathroom. Cory then got down as Riley said, "Okay. Now why don't you come in and take more pics of me?" Cory then said, "But my clothes will get wet." Riley then said, "Then strip down to your underwear. I don't care." Cory took a deep breath and then took off his shirt, pants, and socks leaving him only underwear. Cory then stepped into the shower area and closed the shower door behind him. Riley then said, "Okay. Now lets get our money shots." Riley then turned to look at her father and exposed her fully nude front-side to him. Suddenly Cory found himself starring at his daughter's nipples and vagina. Her nipples were bright pink, small, and yet somehow looked a bit hard. Her young vagina was so smooth and looked like an untouched treasure; like a valley with a prize in the middle. also, the shower water that flowed down Riley's body seemed to actually flow to the very lower middle area of Riley's vagina making that area look very, very wet. Cory took many full shots of Riley's naked body along with close up shots of her nipples and especially her vagina as well. Suddenly Cory's concentration was interrupted as Riley said, "Daddy. You have a huge bulge in your underwear." Cory then looked down and realized his penis had gotten so hard and long it was almost about to break his underwear. Cory's face got very red as he said, "Sorry." Then after a moment of silence Riley said, "Can I see it?"

At the same time in her room, Topanga had just pulled off her gloves and stockings and stood in only her panties over Auggie. Topanga then slowly pulled down her panties causing Auggie's eyes to widen as he said, "Whoa." Auggie then felt himself draw towards Topanga's vagina as he moved his face towards it and began to smell it. Auggie then brought his hands up and used his fingers to push along the edges of Topanga's mound that made up her vaginal area. Topanga moaned as a confused looking Auggie said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" Topanga then said, "No Auggie. Keep touching me there... and on my butt. Girls like that." Auggie then began to brush his nose against Topanga's vagina as he squeezed Topanga's buttocks with his hands. Topanga moaned a bit as she said, "Oh my gosh. Your smaller hands just get that itch I have so perfectly." Auggie then said, "Topanga... I... I really want to know what sex feels like. Can... can you make me feel good inside right now?" Topanga made a sexy smile as she said, "Oh, I think we're ready to feel incredibly good now."

At the same moment Cory stood nervous in the shower as Riley reached over towards Cory and pulled his underwear now. Immediately Cory's hard long penis sprung out surprising Riley. Riley then said, "I had no idea they could be that big. Can I... can I touch it?" Cory simply nodded his head. Riley then had both of her small young hands grab a hold of her father's penis and immediately felt how hard and warm it was. Riley then said, "It feels amazing. And so warm. Like warmer than anything I've felt come from any body part before. Is... is being in the shower with me doing that?" Cory then said, "Well... when a guy sees a very attractive girl naked, this kind of reaction is kind of normal." Riley then said, "Wait. You're saying that you're attracted to _me_. Then that means..." Cory's face became even more red as he said, "I'm sorry Riley. I know it's wrong for a father to feel that way about his daughter but..." Riley interrupted Cory as she said, "Daddy. Can I... can I have sex with you?" A surprised looking Cory said, "What?" Riley then said, "I've got to get experienced at some point and... I want to do it with you. Right here. Right now. Will you do it?"

Meanwhile in Topanga's room Auggie was laying naked on Topanga's bed. Topanga was then on all fours over Auggie as she said, "Now Auggie. This is gonna feel weird at first but I promise. It's going to be the greatest feeling you've ever experienced before. Okay?" Auggie nodded. Topanga then grabbed a hold of Auggie's young penis and then positioned it right below her vagina. Then Topanga slowly lowered herself down and... suddenly her son's penis entered her vagina. The two both moaned as Topanga pushed her hands against the bed as Auggie moved his hands up and grabbed tight hold of Topanga's butt cheeks. Topanga began to bounce her body up and down on Auggie's as Auggie watched Topanga's beasts bounce and jiggle around a bit as the sweat from her body began to flow onto his.

At the same time in Riley's shower, Riley laid on the floor of the large shower stall as she made a sexy smile and said, "Come and take me Daddy." Cory took a deep breath and lowered himself down towards Riley. Cory moved his head down and began to move his tongue against his daughter's virgin vagina causing Riley to moan a great deal. As Cory began to lick Riley's vaginal area, he also moved his hands behind Riley and began to squeeze her small plump buttocks hard. Then eventually Cory moved his face up and began to lick his daughter's small nipples. Eventually Cory moved his head to Riley' face and kissed her on the lips. Riley brought her hands to the sides of Cory's head and kissed him back with great passion. Eventually Cory broke the kiss and brought his chest over Riley's breasts as he lined up his hard penis with Riley's vagina. Then Cory lowered his hard member down and suddenly... Cory's penis entered Riley's vagina. Riley moaned loudly as she felt Cory's incredibly large member push hard against her vaginal walls stretching them and expanding them. Riley wrapped her arms around Cory's back as she moved her head to the side as she felt the rest of Cory's body push down upon and crush her own.

Topanga meanwhile continued to push her body up and down on Auggie's. Auggie's penis got a bit large as Topanga began to get a bit wet. As the two began to move into a decent rhythm with the other Auggie said, "Mommy... I feel something is about to happen. Something is about to come out of me." Topanga then said, "Just let it happen Auggie. Do it. Do it inside me!"

Cory continued to pump his hard member into Riley as their bodies began to shake a bit into a rhythm with each other. Cory then bent his back a bit as he also bent his neck and lowered his head down so he could have his lips meet Riley. The two kissed again as Cory began to pump his penis harder and harder into Riley. Riley then broke her kiss with Cory to moan loudly.

In the bed, Auggie then hit his climax. He instantly orgasmed into Topanga as Topanga felt her climax at the same moment. The two's bodies shook tremendously and then... it was over. Topanga then fell down and laid next to Auggie smiling.

In the shower, Cory and Riley moaned incredibly loud together as Cory ejaculated. His love juices and sperm shot out of his penis and deep into Riley's body. Riley smiled as she felt Cory's warmth flow into her. Eventually it ended and Cory got off Riley and laid next to her.

Topanga looked at Auggie as she said, "Well how was it?" Auggie then said, "The most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Cory looked at Riley he said, "So you think you're ready to do that with with someone your own agenow?" Riley made a sexy smile as she said, "Yeah."

Auggie then scooted closer to Topanga as he said, "But I wouldn't mind practicing with you a few more times."

Riley then put her hands on Cory's chest as she said, "Although it be fun to play around just a little longer with you if you're interested."

Topanga made a sexy smile as she said, "You're on."

Cory grinned as he said, "As long as you want."

**THE END**


	2. Brother Sister Fun

Riley and Auggie were holding hands as they were walking through a forest together as Auggie said, "Where are we going Riley?" Riley then said, "To a secret place I like to run away to sometimes." Riley then showed in front of them was a creek with a small waterfall area. Riley then said, "There it is. The creek is always flowing but it's always never more than two feet deep. It's the perfect place to take a _nature bath_ as I like to call it." Auggie then said, "You want to bathe in there?" Riley smiled and said, "Trust me. It's always clean. Come on. I brought some organic shampoo that won't harm the water if it gets mixed in. Now lets start stripping."

Riley and Auggie were now both completely naked as they stepped into the creek and went right to where the small waterfall was. Riley then sat down in the water like it was a bath and stretched her legs out while she sat up. Riley smiled as she looked at Auggie and said, "Come on in Auggie. I'll help you wash your hair." Auggie then slowly got on his knees and then sat in Riley's lap. Riley got out her special shampoo and then put it in Auggie's hair. As Riley got water in Auggie's hair, she ran her hands through Auggie's thick curly hair. Auggie smiled as he leaned his head back so it rested on Riley's breasts as he said, "Mmm. Feels good." Riley smiled and said, "I'm glad it does."

Riley then looked down and saw Auggie's penis was getting hard as she said, "Oh. Auggie, your little member is getting pretty hard. Shall I help you with that too?" A slightly caught off guard Auggie then said, "Well, I... I was hoping the next girl who I would let that touch that would be Ava but..." Riley smiled as she said, "I won't tell her if you don't. Come on. We're brother and sister. Lets just make this little afternoon our special sibling secret." Riley then moved her hands down and used them both to grab Auggie's penis. Riley then held onto Auggie's penis tight as she moved her hands up and down very quickly pleasuring Auggie with her hands. Auggie moaned as he felt the skin of Riley's hands rub hard against the skin of his manhood. Riley then said, "You like that Auggie? Does my little brother like that a lot?" Auggie continued to moan as he said, "Oh! Oh yeah! Oh! Ohhhh! Ooooohhhh!" Auggie then orgasmed as his white man fluids shot out of his penis and up into the air and all over Riley's hands. Riley giggled a bit as she lifted her hands up and looked at them as she said, "Oh. Would you look at that? Nice."

Auggie then turned around and faced Riley as he said, "Well... how about you let me return the favor?" Auggie then moved his face down and began to suck on Riley's teenage breasts. Riley began to moan as she felt her brother's lips and tongue move across her nipples. Auggie even began to gently bite on Riley's breasts with his teeth causing Riley to moan even louder. Auggie then stood up and got behind Riley and began to wash her hair with the shampoo in the water. Riley purred a bit as she felt Auggie move his small hands through her long hair. Riley then leaned forward as she felt Auggie begin to wash her back. Then Auggie used his hands to lift Riley's butt into the air causing Riley to lean forward more and stand on all fours in the water. Then Auggie put his hands on the top of Riley's buttocks and positioned his penis near them.

Then Riley instinctively spread her legs out a bit and then... Auggie shoved his penis into her butt. Both Riley and Auggie began to moan as Auggie began to pump his member into Riley's behind. Riley's mouth opened wide as she said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Ooooohhh! Harder! Harder! Ohhh! Pump your cock harder into my candy ass Auggie! Oooooh! Oh yeah! Oooooohhhh!" As Auggie continued to pump harder, his penis got harder as Riley's buttocks began to shake around his member, while the shaking also caused Riley's hair to bounce around along with her breasts. As this continued Auggie said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah Riley! Ooohhhh! I can't stop. I'm gonna... OOOHHHHHH!" Riley then said, "Oh yes Auggie! Make love to me likes there's no tomorrow! Keep going! Go deeper! Deeper! Oooohhh! OOOHHH! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly Auggie orgasmed again and shot all of his man fluids deep inside of his sister. Eventually a tired Riley crawled out of the water and laid on the small beach near the creek. Auggie then crawled over to Riley and laid down on her stomach. Riley then wrapped her arms around her naked brother and said, "Thank you Auggie. That was the most fun I've ever had." Auggie smiled as he said, "You're welcome Riley." Then the brother and sister hugged each other close as they remained in each other's arms still naked lying on the beach.

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	3. Fun at School

Riley was walking into the girls locker room at her high school. Her cheer practice had ended but Riley had spent some extra time in the gym working out; so when Riley was just walking into the locker room, the last of the other cheer leaders had already left. Riley then sat down on a bench and took her shoes and socks off. Then Riley stood up and pulled off her shirt and stuffed it in her locker. Then Riley pulled down her cheer leader skirt and shorts and stepped out of them. Then Riley unbuckled her bra, and then pulled down her panties. Riley who was now completely naked walked into the shower and turned on the water. The water which was instantly warm immediately came down on Riley's nude teenage body causing her to smile as she felt the warm liquid pour down her smooth naked skin.

Riley's thoughts were then interrupted when she heard the sound of foot steps. Riley turned her head and then saw peeking into the shower from around the corner was a naked Auggie who was rubbing his penis with his right hand. A wide eyed Riley said, "Auggie!?" Auggie who looked a little embarrassed said, "Oh hi Riley. I'm sorry. I was just gonna walk home from school with you. But I knew you liked to practice late and that you'd be in here all alone. So I sneaked in and... well... I just wanted to watch you and..." Riley smiled as she held out both of her arms and said, "It's okay. Come here." Auggie then walked into the shower as Riley then got on her knees. Riley then gently grabbed Auggie's penis with one hand as she said, "Silly. You don't have to pleasure little Auggie by yourself anymore. I'm happy to please him whenever you want." Riley then moved her head down and began to suck on Auggie's penis with her lips. Auggie began to moan as he felt Riley pump his hard member into her mouth, while at the same time Riley began to use her left hand to also stroke below and right behind Auggie's balls. Auggie then began to moan louder.

Suddenly the two froze when they heard a door open and then the sound of a man yell, "Janitor! Anyone in here!?" Riley instantly moved her head up and looked at Auggie with fear in her face as she said, "It's the school janitor. We gotta hide." Riley then took Auggie's hand and the two quickly ran around a corner and into a small bathroom stall. Riley immediately sat on the toilet and put Auggie in her lip with his body facing hers. The two then began to hear foot steps as they heard the man's voice say, "Okay. Janitor coming into the girls locker room to clean! Is anyone in here? I thought for sure I heard some noises. Hmm. Guess I'll take a quick look around just in case." Riley and Auggie began to hear foot steps slowly coming towards them. As the foot steps got nearer, Riley bent her knees and raised her feet up. Riley and Auggie then hugged each other close. Their bodies were still wet from the shower but now they were also wet from dripping in sweat from the fear they were feeling. Suddenly the two heard another male voice say, "Mr. Chaney. A couple of toilets are clogged on the second floor. Mind taking a look at it right now?" Riley and Auggie then heard the janitor say, "And I was one locker room clean up away from calling it a day. Oh well. I'll just skip cleaning here today and just work on those toilets now." Riley and Auggie then heard the foot steps move away from them and then heard the door shut.

Riley and Auggie then breathed a sigh of relief as Riley said, "That was a close one. I was so sure we'd get in major trouble." Auggie then said, "Riley. Why do people act like it's such a bad thing for us to be together like we are?" Riley sighed and then said, "Because they just don't understand Auggie. Our society is just worried that people our age are too young to know what we're doing, or that the older family member is pressuring the younger family into doing something they don't want to do." Then Auggie said, "But Riley. You don't pressure me. I like our secret _fun time_ we have together." Riley smiled as she said, "I know Auggie. But just because a few bad people out there pressured _their_ family members into it, now none of us can do it legally. But you wanna know a secret? Studies say about 5% of boys and about 15% of girls have consensual sex with family members when they're young." A surprised Auggie said, "Really?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. So we're not alone Auggie. What we have isn't unique. It's something many families experience. So don't try to feel guilty about loving me the way you do, okay?" Auggie then said, "I don't just love you Riley. I think you're the prettiest and most beautiful girl in the world. And there's no one else in the world I'd want to _make_ love to." Riley smiled as she said, "Aww. Thank you Auggie."

Riley moved her face forward and then kissed Auggie on the lips. Auggie kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Riley's back. Riley then spread out her legs a bit, still supporting Auggie's body on them. But then Auggie's penis which was getting longer and harder now, began to brush against the entrance of Riley's vagina. Riley then moved her hands behind Auggie and them grab onto his small butt. Riley then squeezed Auggie's butt hard with her fingers and then pushed Auggie's body even closer to hers, causing Auggie's hard penis to be pushed into Riley's teenage vagina. The two siblings then both moaned as their two most private areas became connected. Auggie then grabbed Riley even tighter as he began to pump his member hard into Riley's body. Riley moaned as she said, "Oh! Harder! HARDER!" Riley then grabbed Auggie's butt even tighter and forced him to pump his young penis into her wet vagina faster and harder than before. The two both moaned as Auggie said, "Oh yeah! Ohhh! Riley, this feels so amazing!" Riley then said, "Oh! Oh yeah! Oh, Auggie. Your dick feels like it's getting bigger. I'm so proud of you. Ohhhh! Yes! YES! YES! YYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Auggie then said, "Riley! It's about to happen! You want me to..." Riley then yelled, "NO! DON'T PULL OUT AUGGIE! NEVER PULL OUT WHEN YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME! ALWAYS SHOOT YOUR SEED INTO ME! I WANNA BE THE MOTHER OF YOUR BABIES ONE DAY! I LOVE YOU AUGGIE!" Then Auggie yelled, "I LOVE YOU TOO RILEY! I... OOHHH! OOOHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Riley yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Auggie orgasmed into Riley and the two's bodies shook for several moments. Then it ended. Riley and Auggie then looked into each other's eyes, smiled, and then hugged each other. Auggie then said, "I'll always love you Riley." Riley smirked as she said, "And I'll always love you."

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
